The Broken Hearted Ones
by zgirl16
Summary: When Mirania is the victim of a horrible crime Sir Therius realizes that he's the one who'll have to become her hero. Mean-while, Calista and her secret beloved, Lord Zesha, are harassed by an assassin, longing to tear them apart. Forever. [TheriusXMirania] [ZeshaXCalista] Post-Game


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own The Last Story.**

**The Broken Hearted Ones**

**Chapter . 1 The Beginning**

She was sweet, innocent in her own way, but it would only be a matter of time before someone took advantage of that. Mirania shifted, groaning in pain. She had completely blacked out and had no clue as to what had had happened while she was out cold. Although, it's not like she would have wanted to know...

It had been nearly three weeks since Mirania had mysteriously woken up without any clothes on in the Military Wing of the castle. Sir Therius, the White Knight and a legion of lower knights had discovered her. As soon as she awoke she had started crying but she had had no idea as to why. Therius had been greatly concerned and mortified, hurriedly covering her shivering form with his cloak. After doing his best to console her and try to figure out what had happened to her he escorted her to the infirmary.

She settled down into the infirmary bed as the Countess, Calista Arganan, came into the infirmary and joined Therius' side as they and the physician spoke in low tones, occasionally glancing at Mirania sadly...

Mirania hadn't figured out yet as to what had happened, practically refusing to figure it out and no one had mentioned what had happened, they wouldn't until the criminal was caught. However, the nature mage was slowly figuring it out. She would have no choice but to after a while.

The hurt woman had returned to Ariela's Tavern after she was released from the infirmary. Her former mercenary teammates had been greatly worried about her, and they had been informed of the horrid done to her. Syrenne, Mirania's closest friend the foul-mouthed alcoholic of the group, had helped her settle back into her room above the first floor of the tavern and convince her to take a bath together and it had never bothered one another but, however, this time they had been both disturbed. Mirania had been terrified of revealing her body and Syrenne was shocked by her friend's wounds.

Everyone had just left the healing Mirania alone after that, occasionally getting a visit from Sir Therius. She was never let out of sight, always guarded, but even her friends couldn't help her with everything...

Nearly four weeks had passed and Mirania had begun to get sick, throwing up after meals and when she awoke or stood up too fast. Syrenne and Ariela (the owner of the tavern who was a woman in her twenties) had become more and more concerned as the symptoms carried on. They had a good idea of what was wrong with her, though they prayed it wasn't true. Although, finally Mirania couldn't take it anymore and she chose to go back to the physician...

Mirania was lying on her side in the infirmary, taking deep soothing breaths in hopes of making herself feel better, her long raven hair shining in the weak sunlight coming through the window. That's when she heard footsteps approaching; she groaned as she sat up, looking to the source of the sound, discovering that it was none other than Sir Therius. His face was straight per usual but their was a hint of concern in his one visible emerald green eyes, pain for her.

He stopped in front of her, watching as she leaned back against her pillow, her gentle eyes filled with slight concern. "Sir Therius, what is the matter...?" She asked softly, her voice was hesitant. He frowned, looking down as his voice uttered the words no one wanted to hear...

"Mirania, the physician informed me that you're pregnant..."

Instantly the strong motherly Mirania broke down, a pained wail escaping her as stifled and shoved down thoughts bombarded her, curling into a little ball on the bed as she sobbed, her body wracked with pain. Therius gasped as this unfolded before him and he took her hand, pulling her close and holding her as she cried, trying to soothe her. "Shh... Miss Mirania, it's okay, you're safe..."

She continued crying, shaking her head as the knight held and rocked her. Her whispered, pained words came out clouded with her tears. "I-I was raped... Wasn't I...?"

Therius winced visibly at the question, holding Mirania a bit tighter as his voice whispered back. "Yes, you were..." She cried harder after that, holding his hand tighter and tighter.

He ignored the pain in his hand and held her closer, still rocking her like she was an infant. Something about her pain, her crystalline tears made him want to comfort her, to be there for her. She was a beautiful woman, inside and out, and her knew that he had to make the person who hurt her suffer. He blushed a bit as he stroked her soft black hair, though she continued to cry as she murmured something...

"I-I'm carrying a b-baby..."

She was still huddled up against Therius, her rough ugly sobs now quiet soft tears trickling down her cheeks. She was gazing at her stomach, placing her one free shaking hand against it. Therius watched attentively, worried as to what she might do.

"Are you going to... You know...?" He couldn't get himself to say the word, watching her carefully for how she would react. Mirania's eyes widen in horror as she heard him, her hands covering her stomach in a near frightened protective manner. "N-No, of course not! It's still just a baby! It's innocent, it's not it's fault how it came to be! He or she deserves a chance at life!" She cried out, her reaction hurried and nervous like she thought someone was about to take the baby from her.

Therius shook his head, edging back a bit and holding up his hands as if surrendering, no longer touching her. "I'm not going to harm you or your child. Trust me."

Mirania drew back at those words, tears forming in her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself. Therius tries to touch her but she pulls away with a yelp and she realized that his words must have reminded her of the trauma. He understood what she was feeling, pain that no one around her could understand. When he was a teen he had begun his training as a knight and he had had a cat, the only member of family her had had left after a fire had killed his parents and sister. One day he had gone to meet his mentor General Asthar for training and he had spent most of the day training and when he had retuned home that night, sore and tired, he had discovered his cat had passed away while he was gone. He had cried and cried, having been with that cat since he was five and grown up with hi, he was like a brother and losing him was like losing a part of himself. That cat had been there for him when things were tough and now he had lost that part of himself.

Therius felt tears prick at the backs of his eyes as those memories came back, and while he hated the fact that he, a knight, could be reduced to tears by such a thing, he also loved that pain as it reminded him of his love for that cat; something that Mirania would learn to feel for the sake of her child.

She continued to cry and edge away from him and Therius realized that he had hurt her enough already. The knight gazed at her sadly, fighting the urge to touch her one last time. "Miss Mirania, please forgive me for hurting you even more." He murmured before turning away, the heels of his shoes making faint clicks as he walked away.

Mirania continued crying even after Therius left. Maybe it was because of her memories, perhaps it was because she had just driven a source of comfort away. All she knew was that she cried with her arms around herself for what felt like an eternity; until suddenly arms wrapped around her, feminine arms.

She gasped, blinking tears out of her eyes as she looked to who was hugging her. It was Calista, the Countess, wearing a loose fitting thick white dress as her silver hair spilled over her shoulders and back like moon lit water.

"C-Calista? What is it?" Mirania asked hesitantly, not pulling away from the silver haired woman, finding comfort in her embrace, but the nature mage was curious as to why the Countess was comforting her.

Calista gave Mirania one of her bright, wisdom filled comforting smiles "I wanted to let you know that you're not alone. I'm in a similar situation to yours." Mirania looked confused, tilting her head slightly. "Huh? What do you mean?" The silver haired woman sitting on the bed in front of her grinned and took Mirania's hand, gently pressing it though her dress onto her stomach. Mirania gasped, her eyes widening in shock as she felt that Calista's stomach was round and hard. Calista giggled a bit as Mirania felt a kick and blushed. "I'm going to be a mother soon as well."

"H-How many months are you? Who's the father? How have you managed to keep it a secret?" Calista giggled and smiled at Mirania's questions, trying to corm the best possible answers. "Well, I'm five and a half months, and I've kept it secret by wearing loose fitting dresses, sitting in different positions. Now, as for the father..." She trailed off, a loving look clouding her eyes as her hands went to her stomach, her thumb massaging gentle circles. "The father is Lord Zesha..."

Mirania's eyes widen. "T-The new King of the Gurak!?"

Zesha had taken over after the King Zangurak had been killed. Zesha had had a twin brother, but his twin had died trying to protect the late King Zangurak. Both had died in the final part of the war against the humans, since that day the Gurak people needed a leader and only Zesha would take the position, becoming the new King. Soon after he began meeting with Calista, the recently crowned Countess of Lazulis Island. Their meetings had started off innocent enough, conversing about signing a peace treaty, but one night after finding Zesha sobbing over the death of his brother Calista began to fall in love with him. After that their days were filled with gentle touches and secretive loving kisses. Then Zesha proposed to her in secret, giving her a necklace with her ring to wear, the chain long enough to hide the ring in her dress.

Then Calista announced to him that she was pregnant; with their baby. Zesha was happy at the news, really happy. He had dreamt of having a family again after he lost all of his. Although, while the loving couple was thrilled by their engagement and the eminent birth of their baby, they knew society wouldn't be. Even after the peace treaty was signed the two races were tense with each other. Of course, it was better then ever, but they weren't close enough to fall in love with one another.

And now their leaders were going to marry and have a child together...

Calista sighed, looking down sadly as she gently massaged her stomach. "Yes, I'm aware of how society will react, but, as I'm sure you're aware of, I don't care. I've suffered enough over the years and I know I can make it through this. especially with Zesha by my side."

A soft gentle smile spread across Mirania's lips, watching Calista fawn over her unborn child. "You really love Zesha and the baby, don't you?" The silver haired woman smiled wide, her eyes bright. "Of course! I love them both with all my heart!" She paused, glancing to the window, a shocked look coming to her eyes. "I was going to meet Zesha in the Courtyard! I'm going to be late!" The Countess scrambled to her feet in a hurry to leave, but stopped suddenly, turning to Mirania and quickly pressing a kiss to the woman's cheek, giving her friend a reassuring grin. "You'll be alright, Mirania..."

She silently watched Calista go, a sigh escaping her as the silence of the infirmary came over her. Her hair, the color of the gentle night, spilled over the soft creamy skin of her delicate shoulders as her beautiful peaceful eyes turned her gaze to the window, noticing how the sky was becoming streaked with the colors of the sunset. She lowered her gaze after that. looking to her stomach, Her eyes softened and a smile graced her lips as she placed a hand on her abdomen.

"Well I guess we should head home, little one."

_Author's Note~_

_Well, I hope you guys liked the first chapter of The Broken Hearted Ones as there is a lot more to come. Also, please forgive me for my hiatus and I'm not sure if I will ever continue my other stories, but I have many stories planned. This story is Post-Game where Calista does NOT marry Zael. XD I hope you guys liked this and it's bound to get better next chapter. _

_Please review, they encourage me to return!_

_~zgirl16_


End file.
